Perfection in Paradise?
by Otaku4lyfe
Summary: Hanataro and Yumichika are an official couple, just starting to have "Fun," but when Hana starts to feel under the weather, Yumi makes him talk to Unohana-taichou, who rewards Hanataro with shocking news! What will Yumichika think? Yaoi, Mpreg, and all the lemony, explicit goodness written by yours truly! YumichikaxHanataro. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Growl!

Chapter 1: Lunch!

**Alright, before you read, or I start, or whatever, this isn't beta'd or whatever, this my first fanfic, so I'm really inexperienced. This is gonna be a Yaoi/Mpreg, so if you don't like it YOU DON'T NEED TO READ IT! I'll try to be constant with my updates and whatever, and, unlike many authors I know of, I won't leave a Fanfic alone for a year. If you do like Yaoi and Mpreg, READ ON! ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: You think I own Bleach? Hahaha, you're so cute! If I owned Bleach, there would be an adorable childhood friend/girlfriend of Hanataro, there would be an epic hell butterfly with an epic voice of epicness, and Kon the creepy stuffed lion would not exist (seriously though, he creeps me the FUCK out).**

* * *

Hanataro poked his head around the corner, looking left and right, before continuing down to search for his boyfriend, Yumichika. They hooked up about a month ago, but had only recently, being last night, had they engaged in intercourse. It was awkward for the small healer, it being his first time and all, but he didn't complain. He being the uke of the relationship made everything a lot easier for him and for Yumi. For one, he was very inexperienced, so Yumichika acted as a sort of guide through everything that Hanataro was unsure of. Hana had to admit though, although it was his first time, he found it amazing.

He was looking for Yumi for a different reason, though. They were going to have lunch together, but Yumichika didn't know yet. Hanataro planned to surprise the narcissistic shinigami, but there was a small issue. Where was he?

The healer slipped through the halls, until he saw familiar red and yellow feathers walking down the hall. He muffled an eager squeak, and ducked into a corridor. Yumichika was obviously headed to lunch; Hanataro could hear his stomach growling from where he hid! Hanataro slipped behind Yumi silently, for the first time ever (being clumsy didn't exactly help), grateful that Ikkaku wasn't with his boyfriend. The bald death god had been teasing the shy healer and his boyfriend from the moment he found out about their relationship.

Yumichika didn't hear anything over his growling stomach as he muttered to himself, "ugh, this is just so un-beautiful!" and so on and so forth. He jumped a bit when he felt hands wrap around the back of his waist, pulling him back a bit.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice teased.

Yumichika smiled, and slowly moved the short death god in front of him, planting a kiss on his forehead, "Hey, Hana-chan. What're you doing here?"

Hanataro smiled, and stood on tiptoe to kiss Yumichika back, "I came so we could have lunch together! I got left off a bit earlier cause I took care of some really bad wounds from a member of your squad, so I thought I'd surprise you!"

Yumichika's stomach growled again, and the pair laughed, "Alright then, Hana! Let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short it'll get better I swear. If you want I'll put in Lemon (screw it there'll be Lemon either way!) I'm not all that far in Bleach, I'm on episode forty-something, so I don't know the characters all that well. I'll try to keep then in character but I apologize in advance if they get OOC. See you next time!**


	2. Lunch!

**Yo! I'm back, minna! Super sorry for not updating, but I tried to continue, and I was STUMPED. Couldn't come up with anything, went to other fics that are in progress, got caught up in school(got 3 C's on my first term report card TT^TT) with French tests (which are as pointless as being handed the sheet and being told "There, now go learn it within 50 minutes" you aren't going to learn it if you don't speak it), algebra, geography, badminton, and studying cells, and every time I went back to this, I couldn't think! Don't worry, though, I FINALLY got something(Thanks to my best friend, thanks so much, you're a huge help!), and that is, chapter 2, Lunch! Enjoy!**

**P.S, **

**-time skip-(time will be specified)**

**Just thought you'd like to know! Onto the show!**

* * *

Hanataro and Yumichika sat together on the small back porch , eating their lunch of sushi, onigiri, and miso soup in each other's company. Yumichika seemed to have thrown elegance, and grace out the window, scarfing down the food so fast the Hanataro could simply stare in wonder. As hungry as he was, how did he manage to eat so fast?

Hanataro coughed, sweatdropping, "Ummm, Yumichika-san, if you'd like, you could have my miso soup. I'm not very hungry anyway."

Yumichika looked up in embarrassment, "Wh—what?" He processed what the smaller shinigami had said to him, "Oh, no, Hana, it's alright." He coughed lightly, and began eating slower, dragging back the discarded beauty, as he attempted to maintain his dignity as a beautiful shinigami.

Hanataro blinked, and covered his mouth, attempting to stifle a laugh, resulting in a painful-sounding snort. He pinched his nose at the feeling, and coughed a bit, trying to get rid of the discomfort. Yumichika stared at him, feeling even more embarrassed as his lover began chuckling at the vain death god.

Yumichika's eyes narrowed, and he reached over to the small healer, promptly flicking him on the forehead.

"Ah!" Hanataro yelped, hands flying to the spot Yumichika had attacked, though it only stung for a moment. "Why did you do that?"

"You were laughing at me."

"No I wasn't!"

Yumichika sighed, and patted his petite love on the top of his head, "Sorry."

Hanataro smiled, and leaned over, kissing Yumichika on the lips with a small moan. Yumichika moaned, and took Hanataro's face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

In that moment, the door behind them slid open, and Ikkaku stepped out, his own lunch finished, coming out to drink some sake. He just happened to notice the pair of lovers enjoying each other's spit.

The bald soul reaper smirked, "Am I interrupting something?"

Hanataro's eyes snapped over to Ikkaku, and he blushed. He pulled away from Yumichika, who let out a sound of disappointment. Hanataro silently moved over to Yumichika's side, mentally bracing himself for the taunting.

Ikkaku flopped down in front of the pair with a grin. "Yumichika, I still can't believe you fell for this pipsqueak!" He snorted, taking a swig from his bottle.

Hanataro sighed, and hung his head low, burying his face in his palms to hide his blush. Yumichika pet the small shinigami's head, and pulled up his face to kiss him lightly on the forehead. Ikkaku chuckled some more.

Yumichika glared at the bald soul reaper, sighing, "You're drunk, aren't you, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku laughed, "You know me well, Yumi!" He grinned, a rather stupid-looking one at that, proving Yumichika very right.

The vain death god sighed, "Ikkaku, you probably won't remember this but, One: I'd appreciate it if you stopped taunting me and Hana-chan about our relationship, and Two: would you _please _stop drinking so much sake? I don't care how high your tolerance is, whenever you get drunk, you say and do ugly things, and your breath smells horrid."

"Wha?"Ikkaku leaned over to Yumichika, getting into his personal bubble "Ooooh you're serious, Yumi!"

Yumichika growled, and shoved Ikkaku's face away, "This is what I'm talking about! So ugly!" Ikkaku tumbled backwards, off the thin porch, landing with a hard thud.

"Ikkaku-san!" Hanataro yelped, scrambling to see if the bald death god was alright. He seemed fine, as he fell asleep upon landing. Hanataro sighed, and went back to Yumichika, who was looking very much pissed off at the moment. After a few moments of silence, the beauty-obsessed shinigami patted his smaller love's hair, and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry about that Hana-chan. Ikkaku is just being a drunken ass again."

"Shouldn't we move him to a futon?"

"Leave him," Yumichika said, shrugging, "That and the hangover he's going to get is plenty payback. The words he spoke were so ugly."

Hanataro shifted a bit, uncomfortable, but managed to shrug it off, and the pair finished their lunch together.

* * *

**Yo! It's me again! I wanna thank everyone who followed and faved this fanfic, and hope you'll forgive me for not posting on so long! Please don't tell Ikkaku I called him bald!**

**What the hell was that?!**

**Kya! I'm sorry, Ikkaku-dono!**

_**Ikkaku, leave her alone.**_

**Shut up, Yumi! This bitch called me bald! And you left me outside!**

_**You deserved it.**_

_**Everyone, please stop**__** fighting!**_

_**Alright Hana-chan. I'm sorry. *kisses***_

**GET OUT ALL OF YOU! Geez. Sorry! Anyways, The next chapter will be a LEMON! WOO-HOO! Let me know what kind of position you want them to "Do" it in, and I'll take the most popular one, and incorporate it in the next chapter (unless no one reviews, and it'll either be missionary, or doggie style).**

**'Til next time!**


	3. The Naughty!

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for not updating! School has been such a bitch(so has life, but if it's easy, I'm doing it wrong, clearly)! I couldn't find the time, but after my best friend's constant nagging (sorry girl!) I finally got around to it! Funny thing is, she hates yaoi, and lemons like this! **

**Oh and guess what! I met Vic Mignogna with her at Comic Con! I cried for about fifteen minutes! He kissed my cheek, signed , my poster, and I got pictures with him! So happy over here!**

** I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so I'll put two here! **

**Disclaimer 1: Aww, you think I own Bleach? You're so stupid it's adorable! Bleach is Tite Kubo's shit, not mine.**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own this shit.**

**In case you haven't noticed, this is this virgin's first time writing any shit like this, so I'm just stalling you guys for a bit... Heheheh, sorry. Oh yeah! They are gonna be SO OOC that your brains will all EXPLODE!**

* * *

-a few days later-

Hanataro watched the sun set over Seireitei, smiling a little bit to himself. Today had been a good day, and he was very happy. He didn't even notice it when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, until lips were pecking his neck. Hanataro giggled. The kisses honestly tickled quite a bit.

"What's so funny?" the man behind him purred, still kissing his lover's neck.

"Nothing, your kisses just tickle a lot," Hanataro admitted.

Yumichika chuckled, "is that so?"

Hanataro nodded, and leaned back into Yumichika's arms. He loved cuddling with Yumichika. It always calmed him down after a stress-filled day, making sure that everyone was still all right. "Yeah."

"Then maybe I should do... This!" He lightly nipped Hanataro's neck, causing the smaller man to squeal, and blush.

"T—that's for the bedroom, Yumi-san!" Hanataro yelped, squirming a bit.

Yumichika lifted up Hanataro swiftly, smirking, "Than maybe we should take it to the bedroom, no?"

Hanataro blushed, but simply nodded, letting Yumi carry him into the bedroom.

Hanataro squeaked lightly as he was softly tossed onto the bed, sinking softly into the plushy bed. He squirmed a bit, his growing erection needed attention. NOW. He had gotten uncomfortably hard. Painfully hard, really. Little known fact about him(and I mean LITTLE KNOWN, Yumi was first to know) was that, as shy as he was, he was a little bit of a sex addict. He may have lost his virginity not even a week ago to Yumichika, but that didn't mean he didn't love it. He could only watch as Yumichika sauntered over to the small beside table, taking a small bottle from a drawer, swishing his hips.

Hanataro knew how this was going to work. He was going to be a good little uke, and let Yumi screw him into the bed.

To summarize: fuck his brains right out of his skull.

The second Yumi had gotten back to the bed, he was all over Hana. Kissing, sucking, and licking his neck, while all Hanataro could do was moan and whimper, squirming as Yumichika moved lower, removing Hanataro's top slowly, and running his tongue along one nipple, before giving it a light nip. His left hand moved to the other nipple, teasing it and giving it the same amount of attention.

Hanataro moaned loudly, and proceeded to lace his fingers in Yumichika's hair. As Yumichika continued his work, Hanataro began tossing his head to the sides and moaning wantonly.

Yumichika purred, "you sound so sexy, Hana."

He began moving lower, removing more of Hanataro's clothing, until his hakama(Pants) was around his ankles, his fundoshi(I'm not gonna say, go Google it.) the only thing remaining on his person.

"No fair, " Hanataro whined, "You still have clothes on."

"Well if it bothers you that much, you take them off," Yumichika cooed, his hand moving south, palming Hanataro's erection.

The little death god moaned loudly at his lover's actions, but gladly complied, practically ripping off Yumichika's clothes. Once the pair were both nude, Yumichika simply smirked. Today, he was not in the mood for too much foreplay. He moved down, giving the underside of Hanataro's member a slow lick. The little shinigami gasped, entangling his hands in his lovers hair. Yumichika moved back up, kissing Hanataro, before moving back, and coating his fingers in an appropriate amount of oil. He lowered himself once more, kissing Hanataro as he slid his first finger into his lover's tight-as-ever entrance.

Hanataro tried to contain his moaning as Yumichika slowly moved the intruding appendage, before adding another, scissoring his entrance as he moved. He soon added the third, continuing his scissoring motions, until he could tell that Hanataro was ready. He retracted his fingers, making Hanataro whimper at the empty feeling, which was soon diminished as Yumichika aligned himself, and slowly pushed into Hanataro, making the tiny death god let out a cross between a whimper and a moan. Yumichika stilled, allowing Hanataro to get used to his size. When his lover nodded slightly, Yumichika began moving back and forth, not wanting to hurt his little flower.

Hanataro moaned loudly, as he tried to contain himself. "Yumi... F—faster... please... harder!"

Yumichika obliged, picking up his pace until he was practically slamming into his lover. The air was filled with their moans, and although the sound of sneaky yet drunken footsteps tapped in the background, the pair of unusual lovers were too busy with their own activities to notice or even care. Yumichika continued his thrusting until he hit a spot that made Hanataro see stars.

"A-aAh! Y-yumi! Right there! Hit that spot again!" He moaned

Yumichika smirked victoriously. he had all but given up on finding his lover's prostate, so he felt extremely accomplished to have finally found it. He continued to thrust into his little lover, wrapping his hand around his lover's stiff member, pumping his fist in time with his thrusts, until all Hanataro could see was white, as he moaned loudly, coming on his and Yumichika's stomachs. A few thrusts later, Hanataro was filled to the brim with his lover's seed.

Yumichika pulled out of Hanataro, and began peppering his face with kisses as he lay beside him.

"I love you so much my sweet little flower," he hummed, wrapping his arms protectively around the small reaper beside him. He could feel Hanataro smile, and nuzzle further into his lover's chest.

"I love you too much," he replied, "I'd be lost without you."

Yumichika smiled and kissed the top of his flower's hair.

As he felt Hanataro's breathing slow into slumber, he was alerted by a drunken slur of his best friend.

"See Rangiku? Told you they were screwing!"

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update! I tried, I really did, but I'm a virgin and I know nothing about this, plus school is such a bitch and I have a talent show tomorrow so I was working on my singing at home and spending my breaks at school catching up with my best friend who's in another class and going to rehearsals! I totally have to thank her though, because she is my support, and she always understands if I can't hang out. Going to names, I won't say my name, so I'll go with my favourite Japanese name, Tomomi! **

_**Why was I there?**_

**You were there because I needed a bosomy, booze-loving gossip and I'm sorry but that's how I see you.  
**

_**What was that?! Haineko!**_

**IYAAAAH! DON'T HURT MEEEEE!**

**Aaah, please don't hurt each other! I don't want to come home tired again! Please review so that Rangiku doesn't kill Tomomi!**


	4. News

**Yo! Wassup mah turtles?! I know this is a late chapter an' all, I was busy, then lazy, then I was chillin' with my bestie, and now here we are. My birthday passed, I watch too many horror games from Pewdiepie, my facebook got deactivated(just when I was gonna make a page for my fanfiction account too), I need to get a freakin' life, I immersed myself into yaoi and Free!, yada yada This is like six weeks into Hana's pregnancy. Just thought you'd like to know, and if you skip this then that's cool. Anyways I don't own this shit, I just write it for fun!**

* * *

Yumichika's (_fab_ulous) P.O.V.

It was about the fourth or fifth time that my Hana was vomiting. I was growing more and more concerned with every passing day, despite Hanataro's sweet smiles, and his reassurances of "I'll be fine," I couldn't believe him. Even though my stomach churned at the sound of his vomiting, I couldn't stand to see him in his situation. It was over a month since our last time, and after I had ended up chasing Rangiku and Ikkaku around Seireitei the next morning, Hana didn't want to do anything, for fear of someone else spying on us and our activities. Disappointing, I know, but if Hana felt uncomfortable with it then that was fine by me.

But his refusal to go get checked out was most certainly not fine.

Today he was up earlier than usual, I, once again, being woken by the sounds of my love's retching. I sat up, and went to the bathroom, where he was once again, emptying the contents of his stomach. As I went to his side moving his hair out of the way, he moaned, before vomiting again. I rubbed small circles on his back, as he leaned back, shaking a little bit.

I moved to see his face. He looked extremely tired, but when he saw my face, he still smiled brightly, "I'm fine, really. I already know what your going to say, and it's only a stomach bug. It'll go away in a few days."

"That's what you said three days ago, Hana. I'm getting really worried," I said, moving a stray hair behind his ear.

"Yumi-san, I'll be fine, re—"

"Hanataro," I cut him off, and he faltered. I never addressed him by his full name. Ever, "You are not fine, you're sick, you've been vomiting for almost five days now. You need to see Unohana-taichou, or at least lieutenant Isane. If you don't I'll tie you up and drag you to the fourth division and you know it," I finished off with a smirk. Hanataro looked at me for a long time, before sighing.

"Fine, I'll go, but you can't rub it in if I am sick, got it?" He stood slowly, finally washing his mouth out, and brushing his teeth. He stormed out, obviously mad even if the littlest bit, and it showed. I was confused, Hanataro usually hid his emotions, so why would he let me see how mad he was? I got very concerned, but I let it slide. For now.

Hanataro's P.O.V.

After I stalked out of the bathroom, I went to the closet we shared, and pulled together my uniform, quickly, but as I was working on the few tangles in my hair with a comb, I thought about how rude it was of me to walk out like that. I quickly finished my hair, feeling my eyes growing wet with tears. As I saw Yumichika sashay out of the bathroom, in the way he always has, I ran up to him and locked him in a hug. He tensed up at my sudden actions, before relaxing, and moving his arms so one was wrapped around me, the other petting my hair softly.

"Hana, what's up? Are you alright," he asked, worry in his tone.

I buried my face in his top to hide my tears, but it was clear I was crying from my shaking voice, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, it was out of line and rude."

I could hear his chuckle as he kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry. It's fine. You aren't feeling well."

"But still..." I muttered, "that isn't a reason to snap at you..."

After a few more minutes of Yumichika calming me down, I detached myself from him, and said, "I'm going to see Unohana-taichou now. I want to go early so that I'm not bothering her with work."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, "no, I woke you up, so you must be tired. Go back to bed, and get some rest." And with that, I turned, and marched out the door, determined to get this over with.

Normal P.O.V.

As Hanataro walked slowly to Unohana's quarters, he was nervous. He was resisting the urge to turn tail and run. He reached her door, steeling his nerves as he braced himself and knocked lightly.

"Taichou? It's Hanataro..." he mumbled, hoping that his taichou wasn't around.

"Oh? Come in Hanataro-kun," Unohana called.

Dammit.

Hanataro entered and quickly shut the door behind him, turning to his Taichou.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I..." Hanataro hesitated, "I haven't been feeling all that well for the past few days, and Yumichika-san insisted I come to you..."

Unohana nodded, and motioned for him to come in front of her. Hanataro cautiously approached, and let Unohana lead him to a bed, where she told him to sit, before proceeding with her examination, all the while asking questions.

"What symptoms have you been having recently?"

Hanataro shifted, "Umm, well, I've been vomiting... a lot... and I started wanting to eat the weirdest food combinations recently..."

Unohana nodded, "Hmmm, that is odd... any mood swings at all?"

Hanataro blinked, "Yes, actually. I snapped at Yumi-san this morning."

Unohana remained still, as if thinking. She looked at Hanataro, startling the small shinigami. "Lie down, Hanataro. Just one more quick test before I say anything, just to confirm."

Hanataro obliged, laying down, still feeling nervous. Unohana chuckled at her subordinate's uneasiness "Relax, Hanataro. You'll be fine."

As Hanataro took a few uneasy breaths, and nodded at Unohana, "okay, I'm ready now."

Unohana smiled kindly as Hanataro closed his eyes, and he felt his Taichou's warm Reiatsu wash over him. Unohana let out a small "Hm..."

Hanataro picked up the small sound with his _amazing_ hearing (that I just felt like giving him don't hate bro), and began feeling uneasy once more, squirming slightly. Unohana patted his head kindly, smiling warmly.

"Hanataro," she began, her face still warm yet very serious, "you may want to brace yourself for the news I have for you, it is very shocking."

Hanataro immediately began panicking. What if he had some sort of tumor? A terminal illness? How long did he have left? How was he going to tell Yumichika-san? How would he cope after Hanataro died? what happens after the dead die? is there another place after that or just nothing? Before long, the little shinigami was worrying himself to the point of hyperventilating.

Unohana put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hanataro," she said sternly, freezing the little reaper in his place. She smiled softly, "You're fine. There is no illness or tumor, and as for Yumichika-san, and death after death, I have no idea," Hanataro blushed at the realization that he had been muttering his fears out loud, "but I assure you, this news is not bad, depending on how you take it."

Hanataro gulped, how he took it? What the heck does that mean? He took another shaky breath—he seemed to be doing that a lot today—and nodded for his Taichou to continue, "so what_ is_ wrong with me if I'm not sick?"

Unohana laughed lightly, causing her subordinate to pout lightly, "Nothing is wrong with you Hanataro, you're fine, but you must be anxious to know what's got you in your current state."

After a furious nod and an immediate apology afterwards from Hanataro, Unohana began to explain.

"Hanataro, This is one of the few times I've ever seen a shinigami be in this situation. Well, any _male_ shinigami. Hanataro, you know of your symptoms, the cravings, mood swings, and vomiting?"

Hanataro nodded slightly, wondering where she was going with this.

"Hanataro, the only thing this can add up to is one thing, and it's not considered natural in the world of the living."

Hanataro hoped his captain would get to the point soon. He was getting nervous again.

"Hanataro, you're pregnant."

Said pregnant reaper proceeded to promptly pass out.

After all, if you had a dick,wouldn't you?

* * *

**So this is chapter 4! I'll upload the next chapter really soon to make up for my slacking! Thanks for staying with me for this! I never really got time to write, so I'll be sure to update more often! I plan on putting up three more fanfictions soon, one for Hetalia and two for Fairy Tail, so yeah! bye!**

**W-w-why would you do that?**

**Hana you knew from the start that this was gonna be an mpreg. D****on't whine now... I'M SO SORRY I WAS MEAN TO YOU CUTIE-CHAN!**

_**Are you picking on my Hana-chan? So ugly.**_

***sobs* Why would you say that Yumi? *sobs***

**Please review so Yumi-san apologizes to Tomomi-san!**


	5. tough explanations (and kitties)

**HAHA THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! I'm so proud of me! Haha I kid if it weren't for you guys or my best friend's eagerness I wouldn't bother continuing! Last chapter our little Uke(how do you pronounce that?) found out he was gonna have a baby! Hooray! But how will he tell his lover and when? Find out right now! **

_**Moron.**_

**Can it Yumi you still owe me an apology.**

_**Fine. I'm**** sorry.**_

**Now do the disclaimer.**

_**Tomomi doesn't own anything. She isn't creative enough to come up with any original storyline.**_

**Narcissistic**** jerk.**

* * *

Hanataro slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, and realizing that he was lying on a bed, in what appeared to be a secluded, private room, due to lack of noise. he looked to his right, and saw Yumichika by his bedside, eyes flitting around nervously, after all, not only was his petite lover unconscious before him (or so he thought), he hated being in the fourth squad's barracks, it always made him nervous being around needles and IVs, which was a bit odd considering the fact that he was in the eleventh squad, which was known for showing no mercy. Hanataro decided to let Yumichika know he was awake by shifting, rustling the comforter he was under, and attracting Yumichika's attention.

Mission accomplished.

Until Hanataro remembered what had occurred prior to his passing out, and he could only hope that Unohana had already explained to Yumichika what the situation was.

Fate was not on his side.

"Hana-chan! Thank goodness you're awake! I was getting so worried! Unohana-taichou told me you had passed out and that it would be better if you explained why you were feeling ill when you woke up. She wouldn't tell me no matter what I said!"

Crap.

Yumichika finally stopped his very short rant to pull Hanataro into a tight hug, earning a small squeak from the latter, "Please don't scare me like that again."

When he released Hanataro, Yumichika looked at his little love with expectant eyes, as though he was waiting for something. Hanataro stared back at him for a few moments, and realized what was wanted. The little reaper groaned inwardly, before shifting around a bit and looking Yumichika straight in the eyes.

"You know that I've been feeling ill."

"Yes."

"And that I've been having mood swings recently."

"Go on."

"And that I've been eating weird food combinations lately."

"All too well."

Hanataro hesitated, and tried to calm himself. After all, it was a lot to take in, just out of the blue, boom, pregnant. Even more so when you're male. Why couldn't it have been a tumor?

"Well... Yumi-san..." the small shinigami faltered and realized something. What if Yumichika left him? It didn't seem like it at this point, but the possibilities were endless. Although this doubt and worry washed over him, he forced himself to calm down, and spoke the next few words:

"How do you feel about kids?"

* * *

**Ahahaha! I'm horrible! I'm evil! What's gonna happen next? Who knows! I hope you like this little cliffhanger, and the double chapter day, because I know how long I was SLACKING OFF. I'm surprised most of you guys don't hate me!**

**You don't like me, do you?**

**No Hana I love you! **

**Then why do you do this to me?!**

**At least I didn't pair you up with someone like Grimmjow**

_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, BITCH?!**_

**Of course. Well, I'd better run before the kitty cat catches me!**

**Please review for more random character visits!**

_**COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN WENCH I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE A FUCKING KITTY CAT!**_


End file.
